Furcht und Tadel
|Nächste= }} Furcht und Tadel ist die neunte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Da kein behindertengerechter Bus zu den Sectionals fährt, versucht Will, dass die anderen Glee Kids mit einem Kuchenverkauf sich für Artie einzusetzen. Als diese jedoch abweisend reagieren, stellt Will ihnen die Aufgabe, drei Stunden des Schultages im Rollstuhl zu verbringen. Puck versucht Quinn näher zu kommen, doch diese ist eher damit beschäftigt, dass Finn die Kosten für ihre Arztbesuche aufbringen soll. Außerdem will Kurt unbedingt das Solo in "Defying Gravity" singen, welches eigentlich von Rachel übernommen wird. Handlung Quinn beobachtet die Cheerios beim Training. Finn setzt sich zu ihr und fragt, ob es ihr nicht weh tut, die anderen beim Training zu beobachten. Da kommt Quinn darauf zu sprechen, dass die Arztkosten für den Ultraschall anstehen. Finn bekommt aber nirgends einen Job und weiß daher nicht woher das Geld bekommen soll. Der Glee Club benötigt einen Behindertenbus, um Artie zu den Sectionals zu fahren. Das Problem: Dieser kostet thumb|Artie singt Dancing With Myself600$ pro Woche - und die Schule kommt nicht dafür auf. Also schlägt Mr. Schuester den Glee-Kids vor, einen Kuchenstand zu machen. Auf diesen Vorschlag wird aber alles andere als positiv reagiert. Will Schuester ärgert sich darüber, wie unsensibel seine Schüler sind. Deshalb ordnet er an, dass jeder Schüler eine Woche lang täglich mindestens drei Stunden in einem Rollstuhl verbringen muss. Danach probt Artie allein Dancing with Myself. Quinn bäckt für den Kuchenverkauf Cupcakes und Puck kommt um ihr zu helfen und ihr 18 Dollar zu geben, da er mitbekommen hat, dass Quinn das Geld für die Arztbesuche benötigt. Quinn sagt, dass sie selbst wenn das Baby mit Iro auf die Welt kommen würde, sie selbst auf dem Sterbebett darauf beharren würde, dass es von Finn ist. Die beiden scherzen noch herum und zwischen ihnen entwickelt sich eine Essensschlacht. Unterdessen hat Kurt andere Probleme: Er möchte so gerne das Solo von Defying Gravity singen, doch Will Schuester gab es bereits Rachel. Als Kurt seinem Vater davon erzählt, geht dieser in die Schule und knöpft sich Figgins und Schuester vor. Er meint, man könne sein Kind nicht wegen seinem Geschlecht, seiner Religion, seinem politischen Glauben oder weil er "schwuler ist als einige Frauen weiblich" diskriminieren. Daraufhin kommt es zu einem "Divawettstreit" zwischen Kurt und Rachel. In dem Song komm ein hohes F vor. In einer Szene sieht man, wie Kurt mit Hilfe des Klaviers das hohe F übt. Zur gleichen Zeit bekommt Burt einen anonymen Anruf, bei dem jemand sagt: "Ihr Sohn ist eine Schwuchtel", und auflegt. Finn, Puck, Tina und Santana sitzen beim Cupcakeverkauf. Niemand will doch einen Cupcake kaufen, als Brittany - ohne Rollstuhl - zusammen mit Becky vorbeikommt. Brittany schlägt vor, dass Becky einen Cupcake kauft, aber sie hat kein eigenes Geld dabei, weshalb Brittany den Cupcake selbst bezahlt und damit auch den einzigen Cupcake kauft. Will und Sue starten die Auditions für die Cheerios und einige Schüler bewerben sich, aber Sue will niemanden ins Team aufnehmen. Auch Becky bewirbt sich und sie ist wirklich schlecht, aber Sue nimmt sie tatsächlich ins Team auf, was Will sich fragen lässt, was Sue jetzt im Schilde führt. Die Glee Kids proben für ihren Auftritt, den sie in Rollstühlen singen werden. Tina und Artie kommen sich immer näher. Artie erzählt Tina auf deren Nachfrage, dass er mit acht Jahren einen Autounfall mit seiner Mutter hatte und seitdem im Rollstuhl sitzt und er ihr Stottern sexy findet. Rachel und Finn sitzen im Musikraum, da Finn ihr hilft ihren Rollstuhl zu reparieren. Rachel sagt, dass Kurt auf jeden Fall das Solo bekommen wird, weil niemand sie mag. Finn sagt, dass sie daran arbeiten müsste, sagt aber auch, dass er sie mag. Der nächste Kuchenverkauf vom Glee Club wird überraschenderweise ein Erfolg. Dieses Mal stammen die Cupcakes angeblich von Pucks Großmutter, aber in Wahrheit hat er die Cupcakes selbst gebacken und medizinisches Marihuana hineingefüllt, welches er von Sandy erhalten hat.thumb|Kurt singt Defying Gravity Schon bald steht der "Divenkrieg" im Glee Club an und Kurt und Rachel singen Defying Gravity. Kurt verpatzt aber absichtlich das Hohe F, weil sein Vater nach dem Anruf schon total aufgelöst war und er seinen Vater davon verschonen will, was passiert wenn er den Song vor mehreren tausend Leuten singen wird. Puck will Quinn später das Geld vom Kuchenverkauf geben und gibt auch zu, dass er die Cupcakes selbst gebacken hat (wobei er die Sache mit dem Marihuana verschweigt), aber dann kommt Finn angerollt und sagt Quinn, dass er jetzt einen Job hat und die Arztrechnungen auch irgendwann bezahlen kann. (Zuvor war Finn gemeinsam mit Rachel bei einer Stelle und Finn saß im Rollstuhl, was zu dem Plan gehörte, dass Rachel sagte, dass sie Finn den Job geben müssen, weil er im Rollstuhl sitzt und sie homosexuelle Eltern hat und sie das Unternehmen sonst verklagt, wenn Finn nicht den Job bekommt, weil sie menschenfeindlich wären. Dies verschweigt Finn, aber Quinn und sagt nur, dass er für seine neue Arbeit im Rollstuhl sitzen müsste.) Quinn lässt Puck mit dem Geld stehen. Deshalb gibt Puck das Geld doch Will und dieser will es Artie schon zu Figgins bringen lassen, aber Artie meint, dass er sich doch von seinem Vater fahren lässt. Da kommt der Vorschlag, dass stattdessen neue Behinderteneingänge gebaut werden sollen und Will ist schlussendlich mit dieser Idee auch zufrieden. Als er aber in Figgins Büro ist, erfährt er, dass Sue schon drei Behinderteneingänge in Auftrag gesetzt hat und deshlab benutzt Figgins das Geld doch für den Bus. Will fragt sich, was Sue erst nach Becky jetzt dazu bewegt hat. Sue wird gezeigt, wie sie ihre behinderte Schwester besucht und ihr aus Rotkäppchen vorliest. thumb|Tina küsst Artie Tina und Artie fahren gemeinsam mit den Rollstühlen auf den Schulflur. Schließlich küssen sie sich. Tina gesteht Artie, dass sie ihr Stottern nur vorgetäuscht hat, damit sie in der sechsten Klasse kein Referat halten muss und um aufdringliche Leute von sich fernzuhalten. Artie erwidert, er könne das nicht verstehen und fährt davon, denn er dachte, sie hätten etwas gemeinsam, denn ihr Stottern hat sie nur vorgetäuscht, aber er kann nicht vortäuschen, dass er im Rollstuhl sitzt. Die Folge endet mit dem Song Proud Mary von Ike und Tina Turner, den die New Directions in Rollstühlen singen.thumb|Proud Mary Verwendete Musik *'Dancing with Myself' von Nouvelle Vague, gesungen von Artie Abrams *'Defying Gravity' aus Wicked, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Kurt Hummel *'Proud Mary' von Ike und Tina Turner, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Flight of the Bumblebee' von The Swingle Singers, als Sandy Puck Drogen gibt *'Dancing with Myself' von Generation X, während die New Directions sich an die Rollstühle gewöhnen Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Stephen Tobolowsky' als Sandy Ryerson *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Robin Trocki' als Jean Sylvester *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Niko Novick' als Jimmy *'Cheryl Francis Harrington' als Krankenschwester *'Aaron Fotheringham' als Arties Double *'Jeff Lewis' als Manager Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 7.53 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Laut Zach Woodlee, dem Choreograph von Glee, war Proud Mary aufgrund der Rampen und Rollstühle eine der schwersten Nummern überhaupt. **Während des Drehs dieser Szene ist auch jedes Castmitglied mindestens einmal aus dem Rollstuhl gefallen. *Ryan Murphy nannte diese Episode "den Wendepunkt" der Serie. *Den Castmitgliedern hat der Dreh mit den Rollstühlen viel Spaß gemacht und vor allem Cory, Dianna und Lea haben ihre oft benutzt. *Brad Falchuk hatte ein Rückenmarkproblem, hat es aber geschafft dieses zu besiegen. Das Thema brachte ihn auf die Idee zu der Episode. *Die Geschichte von Kurt, dem anfangs die Chance für Defying Gravity vorzusingen verwehrt wurde, wurde von Chris Colfer inspiriert, der Ryan Murphy erzählte, dass ihm dasselbe im Dramaclub passierte. Fehler *Am Anfang der Episode hat Kurt Akne am Kinn, aber bei Defying Gravity hat er sie in der Ecke seiner Lippe. In der nächsten Szene, in Burts Reifenwerkstatt, hat er sie wieder am Kinn, dafür ist sie an der Lippe weg. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1